


She Said Rachel

by Passionpire88



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Puck and Quinn friendship, established brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Quinn cries out Rachel when Santana sleeps with her in "I Do". Slight canon divergence that you always wanted from "I do" to "Jagged Little Tapestry". Quick friendship and background Brittana.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	She Said Rachel

“Do you want to tell me why you yelped for Berry when I got you over, Pillow Princess?” Santana asked as she looked at Quinn worriedly. 

Quinn froze, cheeks flushing in shame and anger. She had hoped against everything that Santana wouldn’t have noticed. No fucking dice. Her sexpot counterpart had the ears of a motherfucking bat. “It’s nothing.” 

“Really? Have you ever called anyone else the wrong name, Q? Cause I mean...Finn woulda figured out your baby daddy faster if that were the case.” 

“Can you please stop giving a shit about me, Santana?” Quinn snapped as she slammed the hotel water bottle down so hard on the bedside, it bounced onto the beige carpet, the last droplets staining the floor. 

“Quinn,” Santana sighed tiredly, sitting up in bed and catching the blonde’s eyes with her own. “You know I do give a shit. We are friends. Is this why you’ve been so focused on Berry all this time?” 

Quinn was so close to tears. It was all too much. “You’re just bad in bed.” She snapped half heartedly. They both knew she was lying. 

“Now that makes it even gayer if you’re thinkin about Berry while I’m working, Q.” Santana shot back. 

“I wasn’t. This was a one time thing and you know it. I’m not gay. No offense but it’s just not who I am.” There was a haughty hair toss in there somewhere. 

“I never said it wasn’t. You’re not my dream girl either, Quinn Fabray.” 

“There’s no dream girl. I’m going to marry a man, Santana. I’m straight.” Quinn got up and started to redress herself. She needed to be alone. 

“Does Berry know?” Santana asked. 

“There’s nothing to know, Santana.” Quinn growled, her hazel green all ice. 

“Whatever you say, Q.” Santana looked at her with...was that pity? Ugh. 

Quinn zipped up her dress, panties and clutch in hand as she stomped loudly, not even stumbling in her heels back to her room. She cried as soon as she had her back against the hotel door. Rachel. She saw Rachel go upstairs with Finn. Finn of all people. So of course...Santana was a free agent and safe. She had gotten what she needed with no strings. It was over. Now she could go back to Yale, focus on school before getting back on the marriage track. Back to normal. Rachel Berry be damned. Quinn let herself cry. And then...she washed her face free of tears, put on a perfect face and smiled that elegant good girl smile in the hotel mirror not a hair out of place. The sickness she felt would pass. It always did. Or at least that’s what she kept telling herself every night she prayed. 

  
  


****

Quinn went to the funeral. But she took the train to New York after Kurt told her Rachel was coming to Lima later. Santana had gone with him. Quinn steeled herself as she knocked on the door. 

“Q-Quinn?” Rachel Berry was a shell. She was free of makeup, covered in tears, nose red and running with a side of dirty sweatpants and greasy hair to top it off. “You didn’t tell me you were coming.” She looked down at herself in soft embarrassment. 

“I...I thought you could use a-a friend.” Quinn settled on. 

Rachel smiled softly and Quinn stubbornly ignored the warm glow in her chest. She was only being nice. That’s all.

“I could. Please, come in.” 

Rachel’s formality was charming now that they were out of high school.  _ “Stop that.”  _ Quinn chided herself. 

“H-How are you?” Rachel asked with a sniffle. 

“I-I think I’m still in shock.” That wasn’t a lie. Finn had been a sweet boy. A little sexist and an awful boyfriend to Rachel but he had always had this boyish charm that Quinn ached for in her grief. 

“That’s understandable.” Rachel mumbled, looking at her floor dejectedly. “I’m sorry I’m not much of a person, Quinn. These circumstances have taken their toll.” 

“You don’t have to apologize, Rachel. You loved him.” Quinn took Rachel’s hand in hers and offered a gentle smile. 

“I did and I didn’t.” 

The world stopped. 

“What did you say?” 

“I...It’s nothing Quinn. Really. I’ve just been over-analyzing my relationship with Finn. Typical grieving behavior.” 

Was Rachel blushing? She must be imagining things. “Ah.” She couldn’t hope. She wouldn’t dare. That would be horrible. “What can I do to help, Rachel? I want to be there for you.” Quinn put every ounce of sincerity she could muster in every letter.

It still shook Rachel to her core when Quinn said things like that. Today it was especially disarming. And, maybe it was the wine she had been drinking that Santana had gotten her. Or even the fact that she hadn’t been getting her usual good night’s rest. But Rachel, in her grief and exhaustion, decided to kiss Quinn oh so lightly on the lips. 

  
  


Quinn froze, unsure if this was one of her once in a blue moon dreams that left her ashamed and a throbbing heat when she awakened. But...the cheap white wine that was a Santana Lopez staple made her pull back when it hit her nose full force. “Rachel,” She was gentle. Trying not to crumble. But gentle. “Rachel, that’s a bad idea.” 

“I...Quinn. I-I’m so sorry. That-Well…” Rachel was about to full on apologize in paragraphs before Quinn put a delicate finger to her lips. 

“Don’t. I’m not upset. But you’re exhausted and tipsy. Why don’t you take a shower and get some rest?” 

“You won’t leave, right?” Rachel’s chocolate doe eyes came at Quinn in full force. 

“I’ll hold you until you fall asleep.” Quinn promised impulsively. Dammit. 

Rachel’s smile made it worth it. 

  
  


****

“Whoaaa...hold on a fucking sec? Berry tried to get her mack on with you?” Santana was delighted. It was a month after that little peck and Quinn was horribly distracted and distant from everything including Rachel. “Is that why she’s all mopey and puppy eyes whenever you text me?” 

“I...I just don’t know what to say.” Quinn protested as she rolled her eyes. 

“Tell her you wanna bang.” Santana replied simply. “You and Berry are perfect for each other in how you over complicate everything. This isn’t Lima, Quinn.” 

“That’s not the point, Santana!” Quinn snapped, getting a few looks from a few people in the cafe she was sitting in. She took her iced hazelnut and stomped outside. “There’s just so much history. So much baggage...I don’t even know why I-” Quinn almost said it. But she wouldn’t. 

“Holy shit.” Santana was downright gleeful. “You love her. This is fucking rich, Q. Poor little Christian girl. Trying so hard to be straight you got knocked up. That’s real fucking sad, Quinn. Like that’s Lifetime tragic.” 

Quinn was so mad she hung up and stomped over to her dorm. Santana called her. She hit ignore and untangled her headphones. She listened to NPR as she walked, ignoring every measure of contact Santana tried. By the time Quinn got home she was slightly calmer. Her phone flashed a name. Brittany. Shit. Shit. Shit. “Brit?” She opened the door. She was alone in her dorm. Thank God. 

“Quinn, San told me everything. But I knew it! I knew you were a pressed lemon!” 

“I’m a-what? Nevermind.” Brittany was Brittany. “What do you want, Brittany?” 

“Santana’s worried about you. You know she gets mean without thinking.” 

“She was awful.” Quinn growled. 

“She left you voicemails.” 

“I know. I’m just...I’m tired, Brit.” Quinn flopped on her bed. 

“That’s ok. Maybe you can try again after a nap.” 

Quinn smiled. “That’s a great idea, Brit. Thanks for checking on me.” She meant it. 

“Bye Q. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

  
  


Quinn woke up at 2. She let out a soft defeated sigh and decided to get Santana’s voicemails out of the wa **y.**

**_“Q, I’m sorry. I was being a real bitch because...I guess I’m just hurt you didn’t tell me. Ya know since, I’m all about short manicures and cherry chapstick these days. Sleeping with you and hearing you scream Rachel during was a big shock. I was being a shithead tho. I’m sorry. I’ll be good and chain Snixxx up in the corner, K? I promise. Call me back. I’m worried about you.”_ **

Quinn smiled a little and played the second. 

**_“Look, I told Brit to check in with you since you’re still pissed. I hope you got home safe. That coffee is fucking bomb but the neighboorhood is sketchy. New Haven can be pretty rough, Quinn. Hope you’re home safe.”_ **

At this point Quinn was full on grinning and filled with affection for Santana despite everything. 

**_“Brit said you guys talked. Said you’re prolly asleep. Call me if you want to. Love ya, Q.”_ **

Quinn laughed and called her back immediately.

“Quinn?” Santana sounded worried. 

“You can be really sweet when you want to be, Lopez.” 

Santana was definitely blushing. “Oh bite me, Fabray.” She huffed. 

Quinn giggled. “You mean I didn’t?” 

Santana clearly rolled her eyes. “Look at you go. Already talkin dirty.” 

“I’m not mad at you. I’m sorry I worried you.”    
  


“I wasn’t worried.” Santana lied. 

Quinn smiled, happy they were back to normal. “Of course not.” 

“You gotta talk to Berry. She misses you. I can’t stand it. She’s badgering me.” 

“You’re her friend.” Quinn teased with a smirk. “You care about Rachel.” 

“Pot meet kettle, Lucy Q.” Santana shot back. “Seriously though, she’s hardly been singing except for her homework.” 

“I...I need more time, Santana.” Quinn admitted softly. 

“Take it and call her ASAP, Q. Sad Rachel is just...it’s more depressing than dopey husbands shopping for cards and cheap chocolates on Vday.” 

“I’ll call her. I promise.” 

“I’ll fucking hold you to that, Fabray.” 

Quinn smiled. “Bye, Santana.” 

****

Quinn didn’t call. She returned to Lima with New England old money on her arm. She didn’t even look at Rachel. By the end of all of it, Glee Club was gone and Rachel was back in New York. Quinn had chosen Puck. He was safe. He was handsome. And he was no longer the bad boy with no future. It was a month of lying of herself and to him about why and how they were together. 

“Santana called.” 

“How is she?” Quinn asked as she put the chicken pot pie on the table. 

“She told me about Rachel, Quinn.” 

“There’s nothing Rachel related we need to talk about, Puck.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Puck snapped. “You love her.” 

“I love you.” Quinn insisted, her eyes flashing in the way he knew all too well. 

“Quinn, you hardly let me touch you unless we’re out and if we’ve got company. The only touching we do is when we go to bed and you let me spoon you.” 

“I...I’m just afraid of anything happening again. We have a colorful history, Puck.” 

“Can you stop lying to me? I heard you in the shower, Quinn. I know you’re gay. I don’t care that you are. I just want you to be happy.” 

And her world broke. Quinn cried. She curled up into his chest and let it wash over her. “W-Why don’t you hate me?” She whimpered. “I-I l-lied to everyone. I lied to you.” 

“I love you, Quinn. You’re my baby mama and I’m gonna make sure you get your happy ending.” He kissed her forehead. 

“S-She h-hates me…” Quinn whined. 

“Rachel doesn’t hate anyone. You know that.” 

Quinn sniffled and nuzzled his shirt. He had always smelled so dangerous and wonderful. Like an adventure. Like home. 

“We’ll get through this together, Quinn. I promise.” And she almost believed him. She really, really wanted to. 

****

When Rachel hugged her, Quinn’s heart stopped. Puck was grinning ear to ear and Quinn so wanted to smack him. She quickly reciprocated the hug and realized Rachel had already buried the hatchet. Quinn didn’t need to say anything because she was here. She showed up. And to Rachel, that’s what mattered. 

“You need to tell her, Quinn.” They were having lunch in their hotel room. Quinn didn’t want her mother to know anything until she was ready to say it. 

“It’s not that simple, Puck.” She replied, her jaw tightening. 

“Yes it is! Fucking hell, Quinn you always make everything so complicated in your head! Life isn’t a chess match unless you keep the fucking board on the table!” Puck growled as he slammed down his beer in frustration. “Sorry. I just,” He sighed, taking her hand in his. “Let me help you.” 

“Why? Why are you doing all of this?” Quinn asked, tears prickling as she squeezed his hand. He was her anchor. Especially now. 

“Because I love you and what we made together still matters to me. You and I made Beth, Quinn. And she’s gonna bring the world to its knees with my badassery and your hotness.” 

Quinn let out a watery giggle and smiled softly. “You’re a good man, Noah.” 

“You helped me get there.” He smiled back at her and wiped a tear from her cheek. “Now let’s get you a hot Jew. Glee style.” 

****

“Rachel?” Quinn was alone with her as she watched the brunette put away sheet music in the empty choir room. 

“Quinn!” Rachel’s welcoming smile was dazzling and just for her. “Is something wrong? I thought you’d be going home with Noah.” 

“Puck and I broke up.” Quinn let out a shaky breath. This was it. 

“WHAT?! Why? Do I have to talk to him? Because you know I-” Quinn put her finger on Rachel’s lips. Rachel’s cheeks flushed instantly as she shivered. 

Quinn smiled smugly. “Sit in your old spot. I have a song I’ve prepared.” 

Rachel nodded slowly, her heels clicking far too loud and awkwardly for the stunned silence she was in as she sat in the maroon plastic chair. 

Quinn looked at her softly. “I’ve been fighting a battle with myself, Rachel. A battle over you. For years. And I’ve decided to stop. Because, life’s too short. And I’m tired.” Quinn’s eyes locked on the shy and confused chocolate brown that had haunted every dream since she was 14. “Please listen to every word. Because I’m singing to you. And only you.” Somehow, as it always did in Glee Club, the song drifted into existence. 

**_We've always been the best of friends_ **

**_No secrets and no demands_ **

Quinn gestured awkwardly at the small lyrical lie to make Rachel giggle and bite her lip. 

**_But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue_ **

**_I see a different light around you_ **

Rachel’s eyes widened and Quinn kept going. This was her moment and she wasn’t going to waste it. 

**_One thing I haven't told you, I just want to hold you_ **

**_And never let you go, but I need to know_ **

**_How do I get there from here_ **

**_How do I make you see_ **

**_How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me_ **

**_Lost in your lovin' arms that's where I want to be_ **

**_You know I love you_ **

**_How do I get there_ **

**_You probably think I've lost my mind_ **

Quinn got on her knees and took Rachel’s hand, their eyes locking as the electric current of tension passed between what little contact their bodies were having in this moment. 

**_Takin' this chance and crossin' that line_ **

**_I promise to be truer than true_ **

**_Dreamin' every night with these arms around you_ **

Quinn impulsively sat on top of Rachel’s lap, her hands caressing the brunette’s face tenderly. Rachel was forever flushed and chewing on her lip. 

**_I can't wait any longer it's only getting stronger_ **

Quinn hopped out of Rachel’s lap with an impish grin and finished strong. 

**_So help me find a way_ **

**_How do I get there from here_ **

**_How do I make you see_ **

**_How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me_ **

**_Lost in your lovin' arms that's where I want to be_ **

**_You know I love you_ **

**_How do I get there_ **

**_The shortest distance between two points is a straight line_ **

**_But I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb_ **

**_The perfect combination is your heart and mine_ **

**_Baby, give me a sign_ **

**_How do I get there from here_ **

**_How do I make you see_ **

**_How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me_ **

**_Lost in your lovin' arms that's where I want to be_ **

**_You know I love you_ **

**_How do I get there_ **

**_How do I get there from here_ **

**_How do I make you see_ **

**_How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me_ **

**_Lost in your lovin' arms that's where I want to be_ **

**_You know I love you_ **

**_How do I get there_ **

As soon as the backing track from the occasionally unknowable source faded, Rachel Barbara Berry pounced and pressed Quinn into the piano, kissing her recklessly as her hands wandered to the fabulously toned ass of the former head cheerleader. “Quinn,” 

Quinn shivered, delighted at how sexy her name sounded in Rachel’s husky voice she had longed to hear. “Hm?” She gasped as Rachel’s lips moved to her neck and she felt hands on her exposed legs. “R-Rachel…” She sighed. “I...M-Maybe this isn’t the best-Mmmm…” 

“I’ve wanted you here and now like this for far too long, Quinn Fabray. Don’t you dare tell me to move just because some janitor might catch us in a compromising position.” Rachel growled. 

“You’re very sexy when you demand things from me.” Quinn purred, kissing her deeply, switching their positions and slowly melting when Rachel’s perfect legs wrapped around her waist. “God, Rachel...you’re so hot.” 

“Am i?” Rachel bit her lip and Quinn took that tasty bottom lip between her own teeth, loving how Rachel moaned. 

“Let me taste you.” Quinn growled, her nails digging into the glorious tan legs. 

“Here?” Rachel squeaked, her eyes a dark chocolate of desire. “Now?” She whimpered, squirming under Quinn’s gaze. 

“Now.” Quinn replied. “On this damn piano.” 

“Quinn-” 

“Take off your skirt.” Quinn commanded. 

“I-” Rachel was dizzy with arousal. 

“Now, Rachel. Don’t make me ask again.” 

Rachel shivered and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, blushing and covering up her periwinkle blue panties that were long past ruined, her knees rubbing together as she looked down from her piano perch. 

“Move your hands. Let me look at you.” Quinn ordered in that soft breathy tone that was pure murder. 

Rachel slowly moved her shaking hands and opened her legs. Quinn slipped between them aggressively and the blonde’s kiss burned her deeply. Rachel Berry had never felt more awake and alive than in this moment. Broadway dreams aside. Obviously. Quinn was slow and sensual, taking her sweet time with kisses and bites all the way down Rachel’s legs before moving back up when she reached the tiny ankles. “Quinn...Please.” Rachel moaned. “Please Quinn….” 

“Please what, Rachel?” Quinn purred, her voice hitting Rachel’s inner thigh perfectly. 

“Touch me. I-...Fuck me.” Rachel flushed a deep and mortified red at how easy it was to say such a thing to Quinn Fabray. 

“I’m surprised you had the ability to say something so bold, Berry.” Quinn smirked, knowingly, eating this moment up before gently tugging Rachel’s panties down with her teeth, leaving them at the trembling tan knees for easy access in case of a creepy janitor. “And I suppose I can manage that.” She kissed Rachel fiercely before settling between the fabulously toned thighs of the woman she’d wanted for nearly a decade. 

Rachel was loud. Very loud. And while, technically this was a bad thing in current circumstances, Quinn couldn’t care less. It was dark by the time they walked hand in hand out of McKinley High.

“Are you going back to Yale?” Rachel asked softly. 

“For now.” Quinn replied with a tender kiss. “I love you, but my future matters.” 

“Of course it does.” Rachel melted and nodded. “And...I love you too. I-I always have, Quinn.” 

“Meet me at the airport in March, Rachel. I have spring break. And you’re the only one I want to spend it with.” Quinn kissed her passionately and Rachel’s foot popped as she smiled that thousand watt Rachel Berry smile. 

“It’s a date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Song Quinn performs is called "How Do I Get There" by Deana Carter. It's super cute and I think it fits Dianna's range perfectly.


End file.
